


The Closing of Pixie Hollow - From a Fairy's Perspective

by idalialilium



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Gen, Natural Disasters, Pixie Hollow, This is really dumb, club penguin reference, i wrote it when i was 12 for a writing contest, people die off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idalialilium/pseuds/idalialilium
Summary: Originally written in 2017 when I was 11 :\ Uploaded here for archival purposes-The end of Pixie Hollow. This story interprets it as an apocalyptic natural disaster.





	The Closing of Pixie Hollow - From a Fairy's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to upload this to AO3 because I have nothing on here. I actually wrote this years ago, for a writing contest on FairyABC, and then uploaded it to Wattpad. It’s just on here for archival purposes.

I woke up, yawning, as I stretched my arms above my head, ready for a long day, not knowing it would end early. I got dressed in my plain black garb, and flew straight to work. I was a flower talent, and my job was to catch blowing petals in the wind.  
I landed on the entrance to the Gardens, where many of the nature talents worked. I walked over to the check-in post near the entrance to clock in—but for some reason, the usual attendant wasn't there. Instead, my boss, Rosetta, was there. She looked at me with a shocked expression. "Aaah—there is no work today, sweetheart," she said in her annoying accent, then flew away. I was baffled as to why, but I just flew to Havendish so I could spend my sudden day off doing something I enjoy.

Havendish was a wreck. Pixies donned their arrival day outfits as they screamed something about wanting to "leave as they came." I was baffled by this, but, not wanting to stick out like a sore thumb, I put mine on too. Then, I flew straight to the Never Council's office. I had some questions to ask my counselor, Sweet Pea. 

Sweet Pea did not want to talk to me. "Nothing's wrong, there's just a little... conspiracy going around, aah... There's nothing to worry about. Just, um, go on with your lovely day!" Suspicious. But then, a heard loud screaming outside. I flew as fast as I could out of the Havendish Tree to see what was happening. A large meteor was crashing down from the sky—it looked about 10 minutes away. I didn't know what to do. Some pixies were flying to their houses, maybe to get their pets or children. I didn't have any of that, so I looked around for someone who might know something. I see a short fairy accompanied by a sparrow man who looked to be her brother directing other pixies westward. Could they know something? I fluttered towards them and listened in on what they were saying.

"There's an island west of the Hollow... It's covered in flightless birds... You'll be safe there!" the fairy called. I wasn't sure if these two could be trusted, but in my panicked mindset I decided to listed. I flew as fast as I could towards where this island could be. The meteor was coming closer and closer. 

After what felt like five hours of flying, but was more like five minutes, the front of our large expanse of flying pixies noticed the island. We started to land, and after we finished that, some of the older pixies rushed to help find people with families get with their relatives. Ten minutes. In the distance, we could see a tiny speck of what was Pixie Hollow. I watched as it was blown to pieces. It's estimated that 78.3% of the Hollow's population died that day.

My life slowly got back to normal. The new island had a similar ecosystem so we were able to rebuild our civilization in record time. But four years after we arrived, the penguin island's government fell apart. A deadly chemical weapon created by some secret force got out and killed 90% of the penguin population and the survivors started a revolution.Thankfully us pixies are immune and small enough to not be killed by any violent bird gangs. When that happened, the same sparrow man and fairy who brought us here had another idea—going back to the Hollow. Apparently we could bring resources from this island there and start anew. It received massive acclaim, so they began. 

Two years go by.

We go back to the Hollow. Things don't look like how they used to at all—the Havendish Tree in the center of the island is gone, the river is half the size it was before, and the winter meadows were also decimated (thankfully, they've started to naturally be restored but by bit every winter). But to everyone's surprise, the Hollow was habitable again. We had to adapt to our former ways again, and everyone was assigned jobs to help take care of our new old home. As time goes by, our lives are almost the way they used to be. I even made a few friends through my new work. The Hollow will never be the same as it was—but I think it's home.


End file.
